


whatever this is

by gendryw4ters



Series: tumblr drabbles and prompts and things and such [13]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Canon Era, M/M, and lip's a (kind of) innocent man, gene's a voice of reason, george luz cant cope with jealousy okay he is so bad at subtlety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 08:15:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11755740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gendryw4ters/pseuds/gendryw4ters
Summary: Written for the prompt "So... What are we now?" over on tumblr





	whatever this is

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ruinsrebuilt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruinsrebuilt/gifts).



> the title! is a quote! not a general statement about the piece itself i promise lmao
> 
> written for my wonderful mind twin ash and posted incredibly late on here by me
> 
> no disrespect intended! i hope you enjoy it <3

It was in the Netherlands that George Luz had first realized he might be a little bit in love with Carwood Lipton.

It had only been a chaste kiss- on the cheek, no less- but the sight still had his stomach churning. He’d originally blamed it on the shitty rations that they’d been living off for the last few months, shrugging off the concerned questions of others, who were somewhat perturbed by his sudden quiet spell.  

Even Eugene Roe had swung by to ask how he was doing, ignoring laughing cries of  _‘try feeling his forehead Doc!’ ‘yeah, maybe he’s got a fever!’_  in favour of pulling him aside one morning to check up on him in private.  

“Everythin’ okay, yeah? You been awful quiet since Aldbourne.”

“Mm fine,” Luz had grumbled in return, “just tired- or something- I don’t know. I’m fine. You should be worrying about the others, not me.”

“Even if I  _do_  stop worryin’ about you, don’t mean the others aren’t gonna keep at it,” the medic had countered, holding George’s gaze for an almost uncomfortably long time before the latter finally looked down at his feet. “What is it?” The medic asked, more softly this time, though he kept his tone light and humorous- trying his best to coax a laugh out of the company’s usual resident comedian. “What? Girl trouble?  _Boy_  trouble?”

It was when George didn’t respond, just kept staring at his feet and kicking a pebble around, that the answer became all too clear.

“It’s him, isn’t it?”

George could have cursed himself for being so obvious- of course Roe would be able to figure out what was going on, he always did. Still, he supposed, it wasn’t too bad- he trusted the medic with his life, why not his deepest darkest secrets too? He couldn’t be absolutely certain however, even if the way he’d caught Roe eyeing up one of the new replacements was awfully familiar. So he decided he’d play coy.  

“Who?”

“You know who.”

“Do I? Cause see, I thought I did, Doc. Lemme tell ya, I thought I did but-” George cut himself off with a sad shake of his head, “but I guess not, because I thought we were getting pretty close until he found no trouble in kissing the life out of one of those Dutch girls back in town.”  

_Well, so much for coy._

Roe’s gaze softened, and he reached out to lay a hand on George’s arm. “This ain’t something I can fix,” he spoke quietly, though his tone was firm; assertive. “ _You_  have to fix this yourself. Talk to him. He don’t bite.”

“No, just kisses, huh?” George wished he hadn’t sounded so bitter- hated how much like a jilted housewife he must have seemed. He kept kicking at the dirt, his cheeks flushing a little at his own petulance.

“It was only on the cheek, Luz,” Roe reminded him, the hand on the other’s bicep rubbing up and down slightly before dropping back down to his side. He turned to leave, throwing a quick and quiet  _“not like you ain’t ever kissed anyone”_  over his shoulder as he did so.  

George felt it was a little harsh, but supposed that perhaps there was some truth in it, too.

Supposed all there was left to do now was to talk to Carwood Lipton.

* * *

What George Luz hadn’t really been counting on, however, was the fact that Carwood Lipton was also looking to talk to  _him_.

A strong, firm hand on his shoulder, and a quick nod in the direction of a secluded alleyway, and suddenly George had found himself face to face with the one man he’d been avoiding- because try as he might, he couldn’t bring myself to try talking- not just yet, anyways.  

“George.”

“Carwood,” George mumbled in return, leaning back against the wall and not daring to meet the other’s gaze.

“Is- is everything okay? You seem so- you just seem so upset, I-”  

And if there was one thing that George sometimes disliked about Carwood Lipton, it was this. The way he was always so damn  _caring_ \- so soft and warm and  _open_  and ready to talk to the men about anything that was troubling them in a heartbeat.

Though how exactly did one explain that the thing that was troubling them was the man asking them to spill in the first place?  

“Have- have I done something?”

George isn’t sure what’s worse; the way Lip’s voice had cracked a little as he spoke, or the way his own heart had cracked a little as he listened.

“Because- shit, George, it is me isn’t it? I- I don’t know what- I never-”

“Did you find out her name?” George finally mustered up the courage to mumble, barely audible above the chatter of the men they’d left out on the main street.  

“The girl’s name,” he explained as Lip’s brows furrowed in confusion. “The girl you kissed in-”

“You- oh…”

“Oh.”

“You think I… You think  _I_  kissed her?”  

George looked up at that, frowning. “I saw you.”

“You saw- she kissed me, George,” Lip replied softly, as though everything was suddenly clicking into place. “You’ve been avoiding me because- because you think I kissed a girl-?”

“It wasn’t just that!” The other protested, perhaps a little louder and more harshly than he had intended to. “You- I thought we were getting close I- look, it doesn’t matter, I obviously misread things and- and you probably don’t even- _God_  you probably don’t even like-”

He stopped mid-sentence, and Carwood’s lips came crashing down against his own.  

“You-  _shit_  George,” Carwood breathed out a laugh, taking a step backwards so he wasn’t crowding George against the wall. “I- of course I like- I thought you didn’t like  _me_ -”

“You’re just saying that.” George’s lips were tingling, warm. Something warmer still was stirring in his chest.  

“I’m not, I… I’d love to… To get close to you, to get to know you, I- it’s dangerous, is all, and I- shit, I’m so sorry, I hadn’t even realised- I couldn’t dodge her, if I’d realised it would upset you, I’d have-”

He was cut off as George’s lips met his own once more, urgently this time- needy.

“It’s- it’s okay,” George panted as he pulled away for air, “hell, it would have been okay even if you had done so long as- so long as we’d still get to do this.”

“So… So what are we now?” Lip’s smile was enough to warm George up from the tips of his toes and all the way up.

“Dunno,” he shrugged with a grin, “whatever this is, I guess.”

**Author's Note:**

> did the concept of boy trouble exist in the war?? 
> 
> anyways, hope ya liked it! much love x


End file.
